<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together by keinekatze132</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174860">Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keinekatze132/pseuds/keinekatze132'>keinekatze132</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It of Sorts, I’m writing it, M/M, Spoilers, we were all thinking it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keinekatze132/pseuds/keinekatze132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can come with us” the man said.</p>
<p>Din looked up, not quite registering the words yet. In his arms he was holding the child. Grogu. He still hadn’t gotten used to the name.</p>
<p>“This doesn’t have to be goodbye for you and the youngling” the Jedi repeated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Wars</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Grogu has two dads now, I don’t make the rules.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can come with us” the man said.</p>
<p>Din looked up, not quite registering the words yet. In his arms he was holding the child. Grogu. He still hadn’t gotten used to the name.</p>
<p>“This doesn’t have to be goodbye for you and the youngling” the Jedi repeated.</p>
<p>“But I thought…” Din tried to say, but his voice betrayed his emotions.</p>
<p>The stranger smiled at him warmly. The invitation was clear. </p>
<p>Din looked around the room. All eyes were on him. He sighed. “Kriff, why not” he said and grabbed his helmet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He followed the man back to the hangar. Din flinched as he saw the dark-trooper pieces scattered along the way. He had barely survived fighting one of them and his head still hurt from being repeatedly smashed into a wall. He had known the jedi were powerful but there was now way he could have imagined the extend of that power. The stranger ignored the droid parts on the ground. He didn’t even have to look down not to trip. Instead he looked at Din.</p>
<p>“I’m Luke Skywalker” the man introduced himself.</p>
<p>“Din Djarin” Din replied. “I was told the Kid’s name is Grogu” </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you Grogu” Luke said in the soft voice people seemed to have reserved for children.</p>
<p>The child happily cooed at him. Din relaxed a little. At least he didn’t have to give Grogu to some asshole who didn’t even like children. He felt like he should remember the name Skywalker from somewhere though. He followed Luke into the elevator and Grogu tried to take the chance to gab Luke’s sleeve. Din grabbed him a little tighter as not to drop him.</p>
<p>“Where are the two of you living right now?” Luke asked.</p>
<p>Din frowned under his helmet. “The empire blew up my ship a few days ago. I’ve been with a bounty hunter called Boba Fett since” he said.</p>
<p>“Boba Fett?” Luke sounded surprised.</p>
<p>“You know him?” Din asked.</p>
<p>“We have met” Luke said mysteriously. “Anyway, I’ve been training with my sister on Yavin IV. Do you have any means to get there?” he asked.</p>
<p>Din shrugged. “I don’t think anyone will mind if I take the shuttle” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yavin IV was a jungle covered moon in the outer rim. Din hadn’t even heard of the system before. He was glad Luke had given him landing coordinates for the computer because from the orbit the entire surface looked the same: Green and brown without any signs of civilization.</p>
<p>“We’ve been to worse places” he said to the child as he started the landing. Grogu made a few noises in response.</p>
<p>He landed the shuttle next to the X-wing on a clearing in the forest. Still there was so sign of civilization. He picked up Grogu and left the ship. Luke was waiting for him at the edge of the clearing. Next to him stood a small woman with long brown hair. Her arms were crossed defensively.</p>
<p>“Leia, this are Grogu and Din” he introduced them. </p>
<p>Leia eyed the two of them critically. “Which one are you going to train?” she asked.</p>
<p>“The child” Luke replied. Grogu cooed.</p>
<p>“Isn’t he a little too young?” she asked raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Luke shook his head. I’ve felt it in the force. He is supposed to be my new apprentice” he said.</p>
<p>Din had followed the exchange with a bit of concern. “So you’re going to train him?” he asked. </p>
<p>“It’s his fate” Luke said. </p>
<p>Din nodded not sure if he really understood.</p>
<p>Leia sighed. “Let’s show them around then” she said.</p>
<p>Luke signaled Din with a smile to follow her and together they went deeper into the jungle. They walked for a few minutes until they arrived at another smaller clearing. Two wooden cabins stood in the shadows of the big trees and all sort of equipment was scattered around the clearing. A few mismatched chairs were placed around a table in the center of it. Din thought it was oddly charming.</p>
<p>“Welcome to my home” Luke said. “It’s not entirely finished yet” he admitted.</p>
<p>Leia snorted. “He insisted on making a basis in the middle of the jungle” she explained. </p>
<p>“Not the worst place I’ve been to” Din said mainly to say something. “The kid will like all the insects”.</p>
<p>Luke beamed. “The two of you can stay in my cabin for now” he said. “Leia will leave to return to her husband in a few days anyway. You can move into hers then”.</p>
<p>“Thanks” Din said. </p>
<p>Grogu started to wiggle in his arms so he set him down. He started waddling after some butterflies while making cooing noises. Din watched him for a moment.</p>
<p>“You share a close bond with the child” Luke observed. “How did the two of you end up together?”</p>
<p>“It’s a long story” Din said.</p>
<p>“It’s not like we have anything else to do” Leia said.</p>
<p>The three of them sat down in the chairs and Din began to tell his story. He included everything he had found out about the Child like his powers and the things Ahsoka had told him about his past. Luke seemed concerned when he told him that the imperium had been experimenting with Grogu’s blood. There was a bit of silence when he had finished.</p>
<p>“I see why you should train him” Leia finally said. </p>
<p>Luke nodded. “We will start tomorrow. From what I hear, Grogu deserves some rest first”. </p>
<p>Din looked over at the child. He had discovered the astromech and was now trying to get it to play with him. It didn’t feel right that Grogu had been in handcuffs only a few hours ago.</p>
<p>“He has been through a lot” he agreed.</p>
<p>Din had watched Luke closely during the day and noticed that he was willing to trust him. After all, he must be the Jedi Grogu had called out to from the temple. He was different from his first impression which wasn’t too surprising as they had met under anything but normal circumstances. Luke seemed to be cheerful and kind. The way he reacted to Leia’s teasing showed, that even though he was an extremely powerful man he didn’t have too much of an ego. </p>
<p>Luke had left his cloak with his X-wing and Din couldn’t help but notice that besides everything Luke was also very attractive. He had strong arms, a small waist and a handsome face. If they had met under any different circumstances Din knew he would have tried to approach him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the afternoon preparing a Place for Din and the child to sleep. The cabin only had a single room, but they managed to set up an improvised bed in a free corner.</p>
<p>“I have read, that a Jedi isn’t supposed to have more worldly possessions than necessary” Luke explained. “I know the same thing doesn’t go for you” he added apologetic. </p>
<p>Din looked around. The place was clean and tidy but there were barely any personal belongings. The only thing he could see were a few pictures of different people on a shelf. Din could recognize a younger looking Leia in a few of the pictures.</p>
<p>“You won’t hear me complaining” Din said. “All my stuff blew up anyway”.</p>
<p>Luke gave him a sympathetic look and Din shrugged it off.</p>
<p>“You are a mandalorian, right?” Luke asked. </p>
<p>Din nodded.</p>
<p>“I’ve heard storied about mandalorians as a child” he continued. “Me and the other kids back on Tatooine would always sneak around in the city when we heard rumors about a mandalorian being in town. We barely got to see them though”. He looked at Din curiously.</p>
<p>“Tatooine?” Din asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s where I grew up”. Luke said. </p>
<p>It explained the jungle moon, Din thought. If he had grown up on Tatooine he would also try to live in the least desert like environment possible. </p>
<p>“Is it true that your kind never takes off their helmets?” Luke asked.</p>
<p>Din laughed. “You already saw me take off my helmet” he said.</p>
<p>Luke blushed a little. “No, I mean under normal circumstances” he said.</p>
<p>Din contemplated the answer for a little. “The way I was raised I’m only allowed to take it off in front of family” he finally said. He tried not to think about how often he had broken that rule in the last few days.</p>
<p>Luke thought about his answer for a moment. “Does this mean we are considered family now?” </p>
<p>Din laughed. “That’s not how it works” he said.</p>
<p>Luke beamed. “Oh good” he said, “I’d like to flirt with you the old-fashioned way first”.</p>
<p>Din was once again glad he was wearing his helmet so his facial expressions couldn’t give away his surprise.</p>
<p>“Looks like I have something to look forward too” he said and was rewarded by another smile from Luke. Thinking about it, maybe raising a child with this man was exactly what Din wanted to do for the rest of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really didn’t expect to end this year writing about Luke Skywalker and Din Djarin, but here I go. This was written kind of quick, but I hope you liked it anyway. Follow me on Tumblr <a href="https://ahsoka-dyke.tumblr.com/">@ahsoka-dyke</a> to scream with me about star wars. As always, English is not my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>